


Бутылочка

by Barckas95



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95
Summary: У Пратта есть только два выбора - какой он выберет?





	Бутылочка

Завез его на пикапе в лес, подальше. Взял с собой ящик пива.

Остановил машину, открыл бутылку и отхлебнул из нее. Вышел из машины, повесив за спину свою винтовку, при этом не расставаясь с бутылкой пива.  
Направился к багажнику пикапа, схватил своего пленника за руку, бросил на землю.  
Он связан по рукам и ногам. Во рту кляп.

— И так. Начнем. У тебя сейчас только 2 выбора. Других нет — другие не приму и точка. Будешь что-то другое делать, сразу застрелю. Ясно? — говорит Якоб, продолжая потягивать пиво с бутылки. И одновременно тыкая своего пленника винтовкой в лицо.

Стэйси кивает, он слушает, внимательно. Жить очень хочется.

— Это проверка. И так, как я уже сказал — у тебя лишь два выбора. Слушай внимательно, я дам тебе время подумать. Слушаешь?

Пратт кивает.  
— Сначала я развяжу тебя, дам свободу. Но дальше только два пути. Первый — я считаю до десяти, и ты валишь от меня, прячешься и так далее. А я просто буду пытаться тебя застрелить. Но, если выберешься из этого леса, я отпущу тебя и дарую тебе свободу. Второй — я считаю до десяти, и ты не уходишь, а стоишь на месте. Ты полностью и беспрекословно подчиняться мне, никуда не бежишь, и слушаешься только меня. И я дарую тебе жизнь в обмен на признание меня своим хозяином. Ну и, в знак подчинения сядешь на нее вот — Сид показывает на бутылку.

— Подумай, хорошо подумай. Мольбы о пощаде я не принимаю, нападать даже не думай. Только два пути. Ты пока думай, а я сейчас из машины еще пивко достану.

Выливает остатки из бутылки на землю, ставит саму бутылку на землю в метре перед Праттом. Направляется к машине за пивом. Достает еще бутылку, открывает прямо в машине — идет обратно к пленнику.

— Ну, подумал? Решил? От твоего выбора зависит твоя жизнь, сынок.

Пратт кивает. Он выбрал свой путь.  
Якоб отхлебывает из бутылки еще, потом ставит аккуратно на землю. Разрезает ему веревки. Считает до десяти.

— Десять!

Пратт остался на месте, опустив голову, стоит. Дрожит.

— Чудно, чудно…

Якоб облизывает губы.

— Снимай штаны, и садись, резко садись.

Пленнику страшно, дрожит, пока снимал штаны — от волнения запутался и упал. Неприятные чувства в животе.  
Медлит, боится садится, хочет сесть — но на последнем моменте встает обратно, ноет. Заплакал. Якобу это не нравится.

— РЕЗКО СЕЛ ГОВОРЮ! — орет он, целясь в него.

От такого голоса и угрозы винтовкой он сел. Резко. Больно, закричал. Насадил сам себя на бутылку.

— Вот, теперь хорошо — снова меняется в голосе Якоб. Опустил винтовку.

Отхлебывает еще пиво.

— А теперь вынимай, и снова садись на нее. Будешь послушным мальчиком, будешь жить.

Вынимает, снова резко садится. Кровь потекла по бутылке. Орет от боли.

— Хороший мальчик, молодец. Давай, продолжай ублажать себя — мне нравится.

Ублажать себя — крича от боли и отчаяния. Но он не говорит ни слова, лишь кричит.

— Надо было сразу целый ящик брать, чтобы десять раз не бегать. Так интересно и увлекательно — улыбается Якоб, попивая пивко.


End file.
